This invention concerns man-made aquatic environments, particularly landscaping ponds.
Ponds are popular elements of modern landscaping design. Typically such ponds include some system for circulating water within the pond. Examples include the systems shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,991 (Wittstock et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,045 (Wittstock et al.), the entire contents of both of which are incorporated by reference.
One aspect of the invention is a falls for a landscaping pond system. The falls comprises a retaining lip arranged to prevent unintentional dislodging of material into the falls. In other embodiments, the falls further comprises a recessed ledge lying beneath the retaining lip; or a vertical retaining wall, lying at an outermost extent of the falls, the recessed ledge lying between the retaining lip and the vertical retaining wall; or a plurality of slots in the retaining lip.
Another aspect of the invention is a skimmer assembly for a landscaping pond system. The skimmer assembly comprises a non-porous skimmer tub and a filter bucket adapted to fit within the skimmer tub. The filter bucket has any combination of a porous bottom, and at least one porous lower sidewall, both or either. The filter bucket fits within the skimmer tub to form a plurality of chambers (typically but not necessarily two chambers), each chamber capable of housing an independent pump system. The outputs of each independent pump system are directed through sidewalls of the skimmer tub.